Memories Are Sweet
by SHauthor
Summary: Part 2 of Memories: After all they've been through, Kurt and Blaine are now officially married and loving it! But when secrets begin to surge, will their undying love last or will it be broken? I HIGHLY SUGGEST YOU READ 'MEMORIES' FIRST
1. Mini Apple Pies

**Part Two of "Memories": **

**After all they've been through, Kurt and Blaine are now officially married and loving it! But when secrets begin to surge, will their undying love last or will it be broken?**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Glee**

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Sunlight shone through a clear glass window, gently caressing a brown haired man's face. His hair was a mess, sticking up here and there, and his eyelids seemed as if they were glued shut. "Please no," he whispered, tightening his eyes.

Suddenly, the alarm clock on his left side began to ring. The man's eyes snapped open and he sighed, slamming his hand on top to shut it off. "I hate Mondays," he grumbled, throwing his blanket off and sat up. He looked to the other side of the bed, where his spouse should have been laying, but it was all pristine, not a wrinkle in sight. He must have gone to work, he thought.

The man stood up from his bed and walked out of the bedroom and into the kitchen, where he was met with a delicious looking breakfast and a note, which was colorfully decorated. He smiled and picked it up:

_Dearest Kurt,_

_ I'm sorry, but they called me to work. One of my patient's was dying for my help…literally. I'll see you after work, or, if you want, you can come and visit. : )_

_Love,_

_Blaine Hummel-Anderson_

Kurt smiled at the note. "Of course I'll visit you," he whispered to himself. He put the note back down and settled himself for a nice breakfast.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

"Set her up for two milligrams of morphine," Blaine muttered, looking over the patient's clipboard. His sleek black curly hair was let loose and his warm hazel eyes looked tired.

"Of course doctor," a nurse said, walking out of the room.

Blaine continued to look through the thick pile of papers. He reached up to run his fingers through his hair, obviously looking a bit flustered and more tired than ever.

"Tell me the truth Anderson," the woman on the bed said. "Am I really going to survive?"

He didn't respond until he had a good look at the clipboard, filled with papers and papers of her medical history. And even after he put the clipboard down, he continued to stay silent for a while. "Well, if I must tell you now Mrs. Petunia," Blaine said sadly," you have a 42% chance of surviving this. And, I'll be by your side throughout the whole process."

"You always know the right things to say," she whispered. She turned to her side to better face Blaine. "Do you mind doctor? I'd really rather be alone right now."

He gave her a reassuring smile and left the room, closing the door behind her and coming face-to-face with the nurse. "If you don't mind, come back in five minutes, she wants to be alone right now."

The nurse nodded, but before she left, she said," Dr. Anderson, a man's in your office. He says he knows you."

"Oh, of course," he said, smiling. "Tell him I'll be right up."

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

"Now, what would Blaine like," Kurt muttered to himself as he looked at the pastries displayed through the glass case.

"I suggest that you get these mini apple pies," a high voice said.

He looked up to meet a pair of blue eyes, nearly covered with blonde bangs. "Well then, give me half a dozen please," Kurt said, smiling. "Also, I'd like a cup of medium drip and one non-fat grande mocha."

"Coming right up sir," she said, ringing his credit card up.

He moved to the side to allow the other customers order and stared out into the open streets. "Oh New York," he whispered, breathily.

A small bell rang and he turned around, his order set and ready. He quickly grabbed it and walked out, waving a hand to say _thank you_. He got into his Mercedes Benz and drove off, his mind only on Blaine.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Blaine swung the door to his office open, a huge smile on his face, expecting to see Kurt sitting on the couch.

But it wasn't him.

It was a tall brunette man, dressed in all black. His eyes hazel eyes were dark, the rims looking red and puffy. "Blaine," the man whispered, standing up.

Blaine continued to stare at the man, not knowing what to say. He silently closed the door and walked over to close the blinds, so to block the people outside from seeing. He then approached his desk, walking past the man, and gripped it.

"You know I wouldn't come here if I didn't have anything important to tell you," the man said louder, his voice sounding hoarse.

He looked into the tall man's eyes. "Cooper."

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Kurt saw him stare at the mysterious man. He saw him close the doors. He saw him close the blinds.

He saw Blaine. Dear god did he see Blaine. And all that was running through Kurt's mind was, _Is he cheating on me_?

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

**Please Review!**


	2. Death

**Hi, here's another installment of 'Memories Are Sweet'. Also, if you would like to view some of my original work or post some of your original work, visit my writer's blog at .com for more information. Thanks!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Glee**

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Cooper walked towards Blaine, hands gently squeezing his shoulder. "I need to talk to you," he muttered.

Blaine pushed his hands away and sat behind his desk. "I think that's pretty obvious. Why don't you sit down?"

He took a seat across from Blaine. Then, there was silence; it wasn't what you would call awkward silence though. "I'm not sure how I should tell you this Blaine," he whispered, staring down at his fingers.

"Why don't you just tell me then? It's not like you've ever cared before." Blaine caught Cooper's attention and stared him down.

He laughed sarcastically. "Do you seriously think that?"

"No, I know that," Blaine scoffed.

"So, should I just tell you straight out that dad's dead," Cooper said harshly, slamming his hands down on the table. Blaine just stared at him, not saying a single word, half hoping that he would soon calm down. "Or should I start with something else?"

"Get out," Blaine whispered, his voice hoarse.

"No, I need you to listen to me Blaine," he said, much calmer.

"Cooper, I said get out," he yelled, standing up from his desk. "Get out!"

He raised his hands up, a sign of giving up and turned around. Cooper walked towards the door, but, before he left, he said," The funeral's this Saturday. Mom really wants you to be there." And with that, the door was opened, exposing a pale faced Kurt.

"Hello," Kurt whispered, looking down on the floor obviously embarrassed.

"The name's Cooper," he muttered, sticking his hand out to shake his hand.

Kurt gestured to the drinks he was holding and shook his head. "Kurt, get in here," Blaine yelled from inside the room.

"I-I better go," he said, walking past Cooper.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

"And he just told you, straight to your face," Kurt asked, shocked, nearly dropping his coffee.

"Yeah, just like that," Blaine whispered, twirling a mini apple pie around his fingers. His coffee, which was set beside him, was getting colder and colder by the minute.

They sat there for a moment, not saying a single word, the familiar silence comforting the two. Kurt continued to sip his coffee, knowing that all Blaine wanted now was silence. Blaine just stared at the pie in his hands, thinking about his father.

"Thank you," Blaine suddenly whispered, which took Kurt in a total surprise.

"What for," he muttered, putting his cup down.

Blaine turned to Kurt and looked him straight in the eyes, full of love and respect. "Thank you for being here for me," he whispered, giving him a light kiss.

"It's what I'm here for," he whispered, giving him a hug.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

**Sorry for the shortness, but please, leave a review!**


End file.
